


Preparedness

by Ulalume



Series: Shadow Seeker [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulalume/pseuds/Ulalume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyr prepares to take on a new crew member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparedness

**Author's Note:**

> I got it in my head that I wanted to do four stories on the four tenets of The Red Flame. This is one.
> 
> Originally posted: http://the-oubliette.tumblr.com/post/37315666741/preparedness

Kyr walked into the galley and stood with his hands on his hips, surveying the small space. Usually, the only other travelers on his ship were acquisitions, so the lowest deck hadn’t seen anyone besides Mako and him in a long time. The galley had become a bit cluttered.

He pulled out a few bins and started to transfer supplies around, stacking unused containers and cookware on the table to move elsewhere. When they next stocked up on supplies, they would need the extra room. Kyr didn’t know how long this arrangement would last, but it sounded like it could be awhile, so he might as well be prepared.

He had already designated the quarters for the new crew member and cleared out space in the cargo hold. At Mako’s insistence, Kyr had contained his “collections” to his quarters, making his space even more cluttered than usual. His habit of picking up souvenirs from their travels had gotten a little out of hand but he didn’t think it was a problem yet. He liked stuff. His home was his ship. Where else would it go?

As he worked to clear the space, he wondered if he’d made a mistake accepting the job. How would this even work? They’d taken on temporary help sometimes, but nothing long-term. Kyr and Mako had been on their own so long, he wasn’t sure exactly how the new guy would fit in. He wasn’t sure if he wanted him to fit in, considering his employer, but the appearance of accepting him as a full member of the crew was important. It was part of the contract. He’d need to make it seem genuine, treat the man as one of them.

He’d be lying to Mako.

That had been bothering Kyr since he’d accepted this job. He hadn’t really given himself time to think on it, but tonight the feeling of unease was making him restless. He had left Mako in charge of the bridge and come down here to work on more than the space issue.

It wasn’t that Kyr didn’t have secrets from Mako. He’d never revealed his life in the Chiss Ascendancy to her, except in the most general terms. However, those secrets he’d practiced for a long time before meeting her, and as far as he was concerned, his current identity was the real him. The man who grew up in the Ascendancy didn’t exist.

It bothered him that this deceit was deliberate. Mako was a true friend and he would be lying to her daily. And for what, credits? He sat down at the table with a sigh. Everything suddenly seemed complicated. There were so many layers.

There was Intelligence. How could he possibly trust anyone from that organization? How could he treat the man as a full crew member while distrusting his intentions? This assignment wasn’t simply training the Fixer in the practical life of bounty hunting. There would be a catch. There was always a catch. He’d have to be extra vigilant around the man.

There was Mako. Mako was smart, she might guess Kyr wasn’t being forthright with her about everything. He would have to be careful around her, or he could lose her friendship.

Finally, there was the Chiss issue. There were things only a fellow Chiss would know weren’t exactly genuine, starting with his name. There might be codes and standards a Chiss would expect from him. Kyr snorted. It would become quickly apparent that he fell short of The Red Flame ideal — and he was bothered that he was ashamed about that.

He stood and began carrying the unneeded items to an empty room down the hall. He didn’t feel any better about this choice he’d made, but he was proudly Chiss. He would honor the contract, even if it meant he was left with nothing but credits at the end.

He hoped that didn’t happen.


End file.
